


An Experiment with Will's Patience

by MrsSaxon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Coitus Interruptus, DEAL WITH IT, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Handcuffs, Hannibal is a fucking tease, Hannibal's oral fetish, I am so weak, I mean I think, I think that's everything, I think?, I'm not really clear on that, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Public Sex, Season 1, There's not nearly enough of that, and I am weak, and a whore, at least implied exhibitionism, educational setting, head-over-heels!Hannibal, it's cute and adorable, my favorite kink tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSaxon/pseuds/MrsSaxon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How exactly does one say no to Hannibal Lecter when he offers to blow you right there in your Quantico classroom?<br/>Exactly. One doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Experiment with Will's Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpenHeart_WickedMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenHeart_WickedMind/gifts).



> Season 1 PWP. You remember back in season 1 when literally every episode was just Hannibal with big heart eyes and a raging boner for Will? This. This is the universe this porn is set in. That's... that's pretty much it, I have no excuse for this existing. I'm just weak. Very very weak.

“Nnnrgh…”

Was that coming from Will’s classroom?

“Grrr…”

Now that sounded like growling. That wasn’t normal.

Alana walked past one more time, just to make sure she definitely wasn’t hearing things. The groan of furniture, the squeaky wheel rolling again, and a whine that she presumed was Will.

Cautiously, she peered inside. Will was leaning back in his chair, eyes closed, but a strained expression on his face, slightly perspiring.

“Uh… Will?” she walked in carefully, not wanting to surprise him if he was dreaming.

“Huh? Alana!” he gasped, pitching forward in his chair. Will opened his eyes slowly, then all at once when he recognized her, “Erm, what… what brings you here?” He shifted awkwardly, as if he had been sitting there for some time. She didn’t doubt it.

“I heard strange noises,” she said, cocking her head at him, “I thought I’d come check on you. Everything alright?”

“Yes, no, I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m great, yeah, was I-” He broke off suddenly to hiss sharply.

“Will?” Alana blinked, stepping nearer, “Is something wrong?”

“No! No!” Alana couldn’t help noticing his perspiration growing, rolling down his jaw onto his neck and collar. “No, it’s just my foot’s asleep,” he grimaced, followed by an aggressive clanking sound under the desk, “Just need to… shake it out a little. I’m fine, really.”

Alana looked at him, frowning, “Okay… you know you have your meeting with Dr. Lecter in an hour right?”

“Dr. Lecter, yes, yes,” Will cleared his throat, “Yes, don’t worry, I won’t miss it. He wouldn’t let me.”

“And then straight to bed, don’t let Hannibal keep you, you need your rest. You’re even more… nonsensical when you haven’t slept enough,” Alana smiled lopsidedly.

Will’s grimace flinched, “I’ll be sure to tell him you said so. But he can be very stubborn.” His eyes shifted downward for a moment.

“Well, if he gives you any trouble, send him to me, I’ll straighten him out,” with a satisfied nod, Alana walked back out the way she came.

“Hhhhn…”

“What was that?” she frowned, looking over her shoulder.

“Nothing! Nothing, just um… something I ate, sorry,” he was already slumped back into his chair.

Alana nodded, bemused, but no longer concerned, and finally left.

“ _Hannibal_ …” Will groaned as soon as he was sure Alana was out of earshot.

“I thought she’d never leave,” Hannibal murmured around Will’s still erect cock.

Will shot a furious glare at the ridiculously self-congratulating, well-respected psychiatrist sitting under his desk giving him a less than discrete blow job, “I could have lost my job over this! If she’d found out…”

Will turned a horrible shade of puce with embarrassment but couldn’t cover his face due to his wrists being handcuffed to his chair, another one of Hannibal’s ‘unconventional’ ideas.

“And all because _you_ just couldn’t wait to get me somewhere private,” Will ground his teeth in annoyance.

“I admit greed is probably my greatest sin,” Hannibal replied, idly stroking Will’s teased and tortured cock, “but I didn’t hear a great deal of protestation when I surprised you this evening.” He looked up at Will slyly from under his lashes, an unapologetic smirk on his devilishly clever lips.

“I hate you so much,” Will returned with a deadpan expression.

“Ohhh,” Hannibal pouted, clicking his tongue critically, “you should never say things you don’t mean, Will. Words have power.” As punishment, Hannibal grazed his teeth against Will’s tender, over-sensitized skin.

Will took a shuddering breath, eyes focused in the vague middle distance, “Fuck you.”

If possible, Hannibal’s expression grew even more self-satisfied, “You should have asked, although, I think that’s far more difficult to hide here at your desk…”

Will’s cock twitched tellingly. Hannibal beamed in approval, glad he’d gambled correctly on Will’s hidden exhibitionist streak. He pushed Will’s thighs apart, tenderly rubbing them, soothing him after that little stunt with Alana.

“Still, you performed beautifully for your first time in public, or is this your first time?” he looked up at Will curiously.

Will met his eyes and nodded once, breathing deeply.

Hannibal smiled warmly, “Excellent. Well, Dr. Bloom is correct, we do have a therapy session in an hour and I know we’ll have _many_ interesting things to discuss, so I think we’d better wrap this up.” So saying, he did take Will’s cock in hand again and ran his tongue tenderly over the head, pulling him into his mouth.

Will’s eyes snapped shut and he let out a long sigh. His hands tensed, fingers itching to climb into Hannibal’s hair and tug, but he couldn’t. And Hannibal knew he wanted to, that was the whole point of the handcuffs. Will was as yet ambivalent about the restriction.

Hannibal set to work sucking him off again, licking and licking over Will’s erection, making the skin slick so it would slide easily in and out of his mouth. He kept one hand at the base of Will’s cock, adding pressure and giving him something to pull against. The other he pressed into the soft spot of Will’s inner thigh, rubbing and teasing eagerly.

Greedily, he sucked at Will’s foreskin, licking inside the soft, wrinkled exterior before pushing it back over his shaft. His eyes were closed, wholly absorbed in his activity, savoring the motion, the textures, as well as the taste. All genitals had a distinctly musky, human quality to them, savory with a lasting hint of sweetness at the very back of the palate. Will tasted slightly saltier than some, not as sweet as others, but Hannibal enjoyed that. He disliked masking the true flavor of any substance; let it be brought out in its full richness, exquisitely prepared, and then consumed shamelessly. And Will was a dish he would never tire of preparing.

“Hnnrgh,” Will was making that delightful sound in the back of his throat again. Hannibal looked up dizzily and saw Will straining above him, arching in his chair. He was glorious.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Will’s hands straining to get to him; fighting so hard against the cuffs he was beginning to draw blood. Hannibal would see to that later and kiss away the pain where he had reached for him. He hadn’t expected him to want that badly, intriguing.

“ _Hannibal_ ,” Will whispered, but he didn’t have to say more. Hannibal recognized begging when he heard it. Hannibal opened his throat and slid down to the base of Will’s cock, swallowing him whole. The sudden and intense closure was enough to send Will over the edge, a hot spray of cum shooting down his throat.

Will came with a wet gasp and wide, open eyes, like someone who’d been under water too long tasting air again. His hips lifted once, tensing, riding his orgasm. But exhaustion ended it quickly and he fell back against the chair, feeling crumpled and sweaty.

“That was… worth it,” Will panted, eyes heavily lidded, but focused on Hannibal.

Hannibal pushed his chair back so he could climb out from under the desk. Other than a wrinkled shirt and a tie out of place, he looked as impeccable as ever. Will was tempted to roll his eyes at his dedication to aesthetics, but didn’t have the energy.

Hannibal straightened his clothes, smoothing his tie and smiling to himself, “I’m glad you thought so.”

He removed the key from his pants pocket and carefully unlocked Will’s handcuffs. He set them down on the desk and gently took Will’s wrists. Raising them to his lips, he kissed away the blood and pain as he’d promised himself he would, “You shouldn’t fight so hard, Will. You weren’t meant to injure yourself.”

Hannibal examined the wounds, they weren’t deep, but the skin had started to blister from friction. He frowned, feeling responsible, “I’ll see to this in my office,” he nodded.

“I wanted to fight it, though,” Will murmured, still a little love-drunk.

Hannibal glanced at him, at his flushed, sated face, at his easy, open, honest expression of contentment and something fluttered in his chest. He quashed it, for now, but tucked the feeling away for examination later.

Tenderly, he zipped Will back up and adjusted his glasses for him. “Come now, you know my policy on tardiness, and I never accept excuses.”


End file.
